Different Alliances For The Dragon Slayer
by TrueLucifer
Summary: What would've happened if our poor dragon slayer was framed for something he hadn't done? Will he meet someone he wouldn't think of meeting anytime soon? Lots of things to be revealed. Takes place after Edolas Arc.
1. Chapter 1

Different Alliances For The Dragon Slayer

Chapter 1 - Alliances made.

What would've happened if our poor dragon slayer was framed for something he hadn't done? Will he meet someone he wouldn't think of meeting anytime soon? Lots of things to be revealed. Takes place after Edolas Arc.

"But Master I didn't burnt down the whole village!" Someone exclaimed with innocence in his eyes and heart.

"Natsu, we have reports that when you were at a mission with Lucy and Gray, you burnt down the village you were protecting from the dark guild. Instead of you killed every single of them and the council wants to take you in custody, as Fairy Tail's third master, I ask you to have faith in yourself." Makarov spoke and rushed into his office while leaving everyone speechless.

"Natsu, it's time for you to leave." Doranbolt said as he went closer to Natsu and grabbed his arms and place handcuffs on them. Doranbolt then led Natsu outside the guild hall while everyone were just looking at him and were too shocked to do anything. The most shocking thing was Erza didn't even touch her strawberry cake!

Mirajane was just shocked as Erza, she wasn't working on the bar right now. Mirajane was wondering if Natsu could actually do something like that, everyone knew that Natsu had the tendency of going overboard but this was more than going overboard and she was not going to believe that Natsu killed people.

**With Lahar, Doranbolt and Natsu**

"You are the guy who arrested Jellal, aren't you?" Natsu asked while pointing at Lahar.

"Yes, is there a problem with it?" Lahar said in a calm and collected voice. Natsu just shook his head in response, the whole ride went in the silence after it.

When they arrived at the prison, Natsu was a bit terrified because of all those criminals there and the ones whom he had defeated in the past. Thankfully Natsu was in the same cell as an old friend or enemy, his name is Jellal. When Natsu first saw Jellal in the same cell as his, he was quite shocked.

"Jellal..." Natsu muttered loud enough for Jellal to hear.

"Natsu Dragneel, what are you doing here?" Jellal asked while motioning Natsu to sit. The cell wasn't much comfy, it was more like a normal prison cell.

"Well, I'm framed for burning down a whole village including the people there." Natsu spoke quietly as he took a seat opposite of Jellal.

"I doubt you can actually kill someone." Jellal whispered.

**1 Week later**

Erza was at the Magic Council prison to visit Jellal and Natsu, she was there to inform Natsu that they are going to Tenrou Island for the S-class trials. Erza was being escorted to Natsu's cell by Lahar. When they reach the cell, Erza saw Natsu talking to Jellal. Titania was shocked to see her childhood friend talking with her ex-guild member. Erza walked towards the Cell and the voice made by her boots made Jellal and Natsu turn their attention to her.

"Look who is here..." Natsu muttered quietly as he noticed Erza walking towards his cell.

"Natsu look I'm here to inform you that we are going to the Tenrou Island for-" Erza was cut off by Natsu.

"The S-class trials, right?" Natsu finished as Erza just nodded.

"Look Natsu I know that you are angry at us because we didn't help you with this case but we can't do anything in front of Magic Council.." Erza said as she touched Natsu's hand slightly.

"It's not that anymore. I'm happy now, I have a friend with me. What else would I need?" Natsu said while he pointed towards Jellal.

"Erza Scarlet, the visiting time is over, please leave." Lahar said as he walked towards Erza and escorted her outside the prison.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Jellal questioned in concern for his friend.

"Yeah.." Natsu said with tears in his eyes.

**1 Year Later**

It had been an year since Natsu was taken in custody by the Magic Council and in this year lots of things happened, like the core members of Fairy Tail disappearing after Acnologia attacked the island, Jellal regained his memories.

Natsu and Jellal were talking to each other so the time could pass easily, when they heard someone screaming for help. Natsu and Jellal ran towards the iron bars of their cell to see what was going on and what they saw was preposterous. They were witnessing the cell guards being beaten by 2 women. When the guards were defeated they started moving towards Natsu and Jellal's cell.

The 2 women undid their cloaks, the 2 unknown women were none other than Ultear and Meredy. Ultear used her Arc of Time to rewind the cell's iron bars.

"Jellal, we are here to free you from this prison." Ultear said as she walked inside the cell with Meredy following her.

"No, I have to repay for my sins and I can't run away from a prison after what I've done." Jellal said as he declined Ultear's offer.

"That's why we're here, we need you to join us, we are going to make an independent guild and our goal will be to destroy every dark guild and free this world from Zeref." Ultear explained while praying that the azure haired man would accept her offer.

"Okay but I have a condition." Jellal accepted the offer but he had a condition.

"Go ahead." Ultear said while Meredy walked right behind her.

"I want Natsu to join us, with him we'll be able to destroy the dark guilds with relative ease." Jellal said as he shocked the other 3 people with him.

"Why me, Jellal?" Natsu questioned with a frown on his face.

"Because I can't leave you here Natsu, you are the one who saved Erza from me and I'd like to repay the favor." Jellal explained his motives to Natsu.

"Okay." Natsu grinned like his old self after a long time.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have to leave before they dispatch Wizard Saints." Meredy interjected between the conversation.

"Right!" Ultear shouted as they all got out of the cell and were running outside the prison.

Ultear, Meredy, Jellal and Natsu were currently hiding in an abandoned castle, which Ultear had already found and she got everything which would make them comfortable. Currently Natsu was eating fire while Jellal was reading a book about Heavenly Body Magic and lastly Meredy and Ultear were watching the news of them breaking out of the prison. Apparently Magic Council had deployed the 8th Wizard Saint, Jura Neekis to search for them.

"Are they mad or something?" Natsu questioned as he heard what Ultear and Meredy were talking about.

"I know right, sending Jura Neekis a single Wizard Saint, while we have 4 wizards who are as strong as Wizard Saints." Ultear said as she thought about the same thing Natsu was.

"Who is the 4th person?" Natsu questioned while thinking who could be the 4th person.

"Idiot. It's you." Meredy said as she punched Natsu in the head. That's mean, isn't it?

"Okay but did you really have to hit me?" Natsu asked while rubbing his head where Meredy punched him.

"Anyways moving on from the topic, what is our guild's name?" Jellal asked out of the blue.

"Well, we wanted it to be Crime Sorcière, but if you want you can change." Ultear said while looking at Jellal and Natsu's face.

"Well.. we're fine with the name but what about the guild insignia?" Natsu asked with Jellal agreeing with him.

"It will be like..." Ultear explained and placed the guild insignia on Natsu and Jellal. Natsu had the guild mark placed on his right shoulder and Jellal had his placed on back. (It's hard to describe the insignia so you can check it wherever you want)

Later, while they were having dinner, suddenly they heard knock on the castle's door. Jellal and Natsu went to check who was there. When they opened the door, they saw about 10 people standing outside, they were looking ready to attack them.

"Give us all your money." One of them said, he was a tall guy with brown hair. When Natsu and Jellal didn't give in his request, they were ready to attack them. One of them attacked Natsu but in return he just sidestepped and dodged the attack, Natsu then grabbed the guy who tried to attack him and punched him in the face knocking him out. Jellal used Heavenly Arrows and knocked out the other 9 thugs.

Natsu and Jellal high fived each other. Later, Jellal used Meteor and threw all the thugs somewhere far from the castle. Currently Natsu was talking to Jellal on his magic power.

"My strength has drastically decreased in his 1 year.." Natsu sighed with his hands covering his head.

"Why don't you practice your dragon slayer spells?" Jellal suggested with a smile.

"That is a good idea!" Natsu shouted as he jumped and roared fire.

"Let's go to sleep for now." Jellal said as he grabbed Natsu and walked towards the rooms.

**Next Day**

Natsu and Jellal were outside practicing their skills, even though Jellal is stronger than Natsu, he was having a hard time since both of them didn't use their magic for like 1 year. Ultear and Meredy were cooking breakfast for them.

"**Fire Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" **Natsu shouted as he punched the air, releasing a giant, high-speed flaming blast in shape of a fist, when the fist connected with Jellal, there was a loud explosion and when the smoke died down, Natsu could see Jellal in scratches.

"Good job boys, but now time for breakfast." Ultear said as she and Meredy brought food for 4 of them.

When they all were done eating food, Natsu thought about their first mission.

"What is going to be our first mission?" Natsu questioned Ultear.

"We have to take down a dark guild called Dark Scythe." Ultear said as she showed everyone the map of the guild hall.

"What's the plan?" Meredy asked out of the blue.

"We are going to use Ultear's Arc of Time to destroy all the exit paths, whereas Natsu and I are going to enter the place from the top and Meredy you are going to protect Ultear. Got it everyone?" Jellal explained his plan to everyone and they nodded at response.

**After 2 hours**

Crime Sorcière were ready for their first mission. They were outside the hall and luckily no one was outside. Ultear destroyed the walls, which became rubble and blocked all the exits.

Natsu and Jellal were ready for Meredy's signal. They saw a sword flying in the air and quickly destroyed the top of the guild hall.

Jellal used Heavenly Beams to take out the members and Natsu used his Fire Dragon Slayer spells to burn down everyone. When every member was defeated, a man wearing a cloak came out and took out his scythe. He quickly slashed the scythe towards Natsu and Jellal, luckily they both had top notch reflexes and jumped out of the way.

"Natsu you go out and take care of Ultear and Mered, I'll handle this guy." Jellal said as Natsu nodded at his words and jumped out of the hall and he began to search for Ultear and Meredy.

"Let's do this old geezer. _**Heavenly Arrows!"**_ Jellal challenged the person and used Heavenly Arrows to attack him. When the arrows were about to connect to the person in the cloak, he moved his scythe in front of him and the weapon blocked the arrows.

"You leave me with no choice." Jellal said as placed his right hand on the ground and his left hand pointing towards the sky. Black clouds appeared and suddenly a meteor attacked the place after the smoke died down, the cloaked person who was supposedly the master was knocked out.

**With Natsu and Others**

Natsu almost tracked down Ultear and Meredy and when he did, he saw them fighting off like 50 dark guild members.

"_**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**_" Natsu shouted as he ignited both of his hands in flame and brought them together, making a huge ball made out of fire and then he threw the ball at his enemies. The attack was so efficient that every enemy got knocked out.

"Thanks for saving us but we could've handle them ourselves." Ultear said as she blushed a bit.

"Jellal told me to look out for both of you." Natsu said as he walked towards the rubble of the Dark Scythe's guild hall.

"Okay.." Ultear said as she turned her face down and her voice had disappointment in it.

**Later**

Currently Crime Sorcière were in their guild hall, which is a big castle. Natsu was in his room trying to sleep but he couldn't, so he got out of the castle and started walking towards Magnolia. But when he was about to get out of the area, he stepped on a small tree branch and it made voice loud enough for Jellal, Meredy and Ultear to hear. The trio quickly got out of the castle and were ready to fight if it was an enemy.

When they reached the spot where the voice came from, they saw Natsu sitting under a tree and they could see sadness in his face. Ultear and Jellal walked up to him while Meredy returned to the castle to keep it safe.

"Natsu?" Ultear said as she sat beside Natsu.

"Yes?" Natsu asked as he forced a smile on his face and looked towards Ultear.

"Where were you going?" Ultear asked with concern in her voice.

"I.. wasn't able to sleep. So I was thinking about checking Magnolia out and see if Fairy Tail is doing good." Natsu explained as he placed his face in both of his hands.

"Natsu, I know that they are your family but try asking that question from your heart, do you think checking on the people who betrayed you is the right thing to do?" Ultear asked as she put Natsu in deep thoughts.

After thinking for a while, Natsu was on his conclusion.

"No." Natsu said as got up and looked towards his 2 friends. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah." Ultear said as she got up and started walking towards their base and Jellal behind her.

"Hey Ultear?" Natsu asked just before they were about to enter the hideout.

"Yes?" Ultear replied.

"Could you.. please sleep with.. me?" Natsu exclaimed quickly but in a hushed tone.

"Why do you want me to sleep with you?" Ultear questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Because, whenever I missed Igneel, Mira used to help me sleep and Erza would knock me out." Natsu explained in a shy way.

"Alright..." Ultear said as she followed Natsu into his room silently.

**Next Day**

When sun rays shine on Ultear's face, she was instantly awake and when she removed the comforters, she realized she was naked and when she removed the comforters from Natsu, he was naked as well.

"Naaaaaaatsu!" Ultear screamed but only loud enough so it would not go outside the room.

Yo guys, Abyss here and well, sorry for my absence, well I was working on this and studying a lot for my exams. Also guys due to the amount of hate I got on "The Demon General and Empire's strongest" because too many time skips and the filler in the anime made me rethink, should I go with Manga or Anime so yeah. Also another note, I think most of you know ValinNight and he is a good friend of mine and I loved his story called "Tenrou Group Lives on" so I'll be doing something similar to it, so be prepared.

-Abyss


	2. Chapter 2

Different Alliances For The Dragon Slayer

Chapter 2 - Looking out for Fairy Tail

"What is it, Ultear?" Natsu said as he got up and rubbed his eyes, it was a sign showing that he is sleepy.

"Look at yourself." Ultear whispered as she hid her body with the comforters. Natsu looked at himself and saw he was naked and realized Ultear is also naked, that's why she is hiding herself.

"You.. and me.. I mean we did it?" Natsu mumbled quietly as he put 2 and 2 together. Ultear nodded while blushing.

"Wake up Ultear and Natsu!" Jellal shouted from the dining room.

"Quickly get ready." Ultear said as she hopped inside Natsu's bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Do I have feelings for her?" Natsu asked himself and was thinking the thing over and over again. In a bit, Ultear came out from the bathroom wearing a towel which was hiding her breasts and thighs a bit..

"Hey Ultear, I'd like to ask you for a favor.." Natsu asked silently as he saw Ultear change into different clothes in front of him... this got our poor dragon slayer a nosebleed.

"What is it Natsu?" Ultear said as she finishing changing clothes and sat beside Natsu who now was ready, apparently he changed his clothes while she was taking a bath.

"Would you help me move on?" Natsu said as he placed a hand on Ultear's hand.

"Natsu... I'd love to help you." Ultear said as she moved closer to Natsu.

"Then lets move on together, I'll help you move on from your past and you'll help me move on from Fairy Tail." Natsu said as he leaned closer into Ultear's face, their noses were touching each other.

"Stop the talk and kiss me dammit!" Ultear shouted on Natsu's face, this got the dragon slayer back into his senses and he kissed her passionately.

Ultear slipped her tongue into Natsu's mouth and their tongue's were fighting for dominance. After a long fight Natsu won and they both parted due to lack of oxygen.

"Nat-" Ulter was cut off by Natsu kissing her again and this time wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly they heard the door opening and saw Meredy and Jellal's mouth open.

"What the.. HELL IS GOING ON?!" Meredy raged as just saw her 'mother' kissing Natsu.

"Is there a problem with me kissing someone, young lady?" Ultear said as she quickly broke the kiss.

"No..." Meredy said as she backed down and hid behind Jellal.

"So what are we going to do today?" Natsu asked Jellal as he follow everyone outside the room.

"We are going for a small vacation.. to Magnolia." Jellal said as he changed his expression in every 2 seconds.

"I pass..." Natsu said as he looked down.

"We are doing this for you..." Meredy said as she turned towards Natsu.

"But-" Natsu was cut off by Ultear placing a finger on his lip.

"Just let us help you." Ultear said as she took Natsu's hand in hers and they started walking outside the castle.

_At Fairy Tail _

It had been an year since Team Tenrou went missing due to Acnologia and Zeref, they were broken till now but some of them had different plans, like Mirajane, Jet and Droy. Due to 1 contendor not joining, Mirajane volunteered to stay here and look after the guild but after what happened to Tenrou, she started training herself a lot.. A LOT. Mirajane right now could be compared to Laxus without Dragon Slayer magic.

Currently everyone from FT were discussing financial matter when Romeo barged into the guild, this caught everone's attention.

"We have a problem!" Romeo said as he caught his breath.

"What is it Romeo?!" Mirajane said as she ran towards Romeo.

"Remember Jellal? He is here with 3 more people." Romeo said as he stopped breathing heavily and caught his breath.

"But why in Magnolia?" Mirajane asked herself and then it hit her...

_Flashback_

_"Back already i see?" Mirajane asked Erza with her usual smile._

_"Yeah, didn't have much time." Erza said as she sat on a seat at the bar and asked for her favorite strawberry cake._

_"So how is Natsu?" Mirajane asked as she served Erza the strawberry cake._

_"He seems to be in a good shape, he doesn't smile anymore though. But good news, Jellal and Natsu are locked in the same cell." Erza said with a smile._

_"I see.." _  
_Flashback Ends_

"It's Natsu! he is coming here with Jellal." Mirajane annonced excitedly as she jumped off the seat.

This made everyone smile, who were present at the guild hall.

"But the other 2?" Romeo questioned.

"Ultear and Meredy." An unknown voice announced as they entered the guild hall.

"Who are you?" Mirajane questioned as she emitted dark aura.

"Really? you people have forgotten me?" The person said as he walked towards Mira. "I didn't expect this from you Mira."

"N..Natsu?!" Mirajane said as she stopped emitting dark aura and hugged the person known as Natsu who just nodded.

"You're back forever right? You won't leave us right?" Romeo asked he jumped happily.

"No, he won't come back here." Someone said with 2 cloaked people behind him.

"And why would you say that?" Mirajane replied with her demon side showing itself...

"Because he joined Crime Sorciere.." Ultear said as she removed the hood of her cloak with Meredy and Jellal doing the same.

"So why are you here then?" Macao questioned with anger building inside him.

"To say Hi to you.. and we heard that you guys are going to join Grand Magic Games? are you sure because with only 1 strong mage, you can't do much.." Jellal said as he moved forward.

"Yeah we are because we have to keep Fairy Tail 1st." Romeo replied with courage in his eyes.

"Courage isn't the only thing which helps you win." Natsu said as he turned around and started walking back.

"Stop right there, Natsu Dragneel. We've been fighting ever since we've been kids and I challenge you to a fight." Mira said with courage in her voice, it also shocked everybody that Mira was going to fight Natsu, she has been training for 1 year and Natsu was in jail, they thought it would be a brutal beat up.

"Oh? I accept but why don't we make it more interesting..." Natsu said as he stopped in his tracks and turned to see Mirajane.

"And how are we going to do that?" Mirajane said with her demonic side coming out.

"If you lose, you'll join us and if I lose I'll join Fairy Tail once again.." Natsu said as he took of his cloak revealing his full body. He hadn't change much except that his body was more toned and he looked more mature.

"Natsu are you out of your mind?!" Ultear and Meredy shouted in unison.

"Calm down." Natsu said as he walked towards Mira.

"I accept." Mira said as he shook hands with Natsu.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Everyone were at the beach waiting for the mega battle to occur. Jellal, Ultear and Meredy were hiding so none of the residents notices them.

"GO!" Macao shouted as the battle started.

Natsu just stood at his place whereas Mira turned into Satan Soul. Mirajane flew into the air using her wings.

"Chickening out?" Natsu mocked as he side stepped as he dodged one of the beams shot towards him.

"Not in a 100 years!" Mirajane said as she flew towards Natsu hoping that it would scare him. But she was wrong, so wrong.. SO wrong.

"_**Fire Drive."**_ Natsu said as his aura became stronger by every second and stopped when he looked like Gildarts in his full power, fire surrounded him and he looked like as if he was consumed by it.

"I've never seen Natsu use this spell.." Ultear said as she was confused but not for long.

"I taught him this spell." Jellal said as he calmly watched the fight. "This is Natsu's win unless Mira pulls of something else."

Mira was taken aback, she did not expect him to pull this off, but little did Natsu know that she had attainted another take over which was stronger than Halpas? Nope he did not.

"_**Satan Soul:**__** Zerstörer.**_" Mirajane said as light hid her body and in a bit she was revealed to be something new, She had 2 horns on her head, she wore a black suit (Something like Halpas) and her hands turned into sharp blade and lastly she had 1 demonic wing and 1 angelic wing on her back.

"Now I don't think Natsu stands a chance." Wakaba said with most of the guild members agreeing.

"Oooh new take over? 1 thing, I don't care." Natsu said as he kept himself calm and his expression was the same. This shocked Mirajane, how could someone not be scared of this.

"We'll see! Less talk, Fight more!" Mirajane said as her wings flapped and she flew into the air and started firing white and black beams at Natsu which he easily dodged.

For Natsu, this was getting boring but at the same time exciting. Natsu quickly did a somersault and jumped high into the air and kicked Mira in her abdomen causing the demon to fall down.

"_**Demonic Arrows!"**_ Mirajane shouted as her demonic wing became large and started shooting arrows at Natsu, he dodged most of them but the ones he couldn't dodge hit him in his shoulders and stomach causing the dragon slayer to step back.

"Grr.. _**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **_Natsu said as he lit his hand in flames and jumped towards Mira to punch her but failed sadly. Mirajane quickly grabbed his hand slammed him down into the ground.

This fight was same as old times.

Most of the fight was Mirajane beating Natsu, but sometimes Natsu did quite a damage. After 30 minutes of intense fighting they both were covered in bruises and were panting heavily.

"You won't win." Mirajane said as she panted.

"Same goes for you." Natsu said as he grinned and turned off his Fire Drive.

"Lets end this with 1 strong move.." Mirajane said as she charged magic in her hands through the wings.

"Whatever.." Natsu said as he stood in his place.

"_**Demonic Wave!"**_ Mirajane shouted as she shot a huge amount of angelic and demonic energy at Natsu, who in place didn't even move an inch. And when it hit him, he realized something, demonic magic wasn't doing anything to him, only Angelic magic.

"Natsu!" Everyone shouted as they saw the young dragon slayer being hit by a huge amount of energy. When the dust died down they saw Natsu standing there without a single scratch.

"How is that possible.. I used all my power in that attack." Mirajane said as she saw Natsu standing at his place as if nothing happened.

"If you are going to fight like this Mira, you should've joined us the minute I entered Magnolia." Natsu mocked which made Mira angry.

_**"Demonic Fist"**_ Mira said as she collected black colored energy in her hand and jumped towards Natsu.

"_**Heavenly Fire Dragon's Fist"**_ Natsu said and smirked as White flames came around his fist and he answered Mira's attack with his own attack. The clash was so intense that almost every single spot on the battlefield became crater and was destroyed.

"This is Natsu's win... most probably." Jellal whispered and mumbled the last part to himself as he saw this.

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure Jellal that we should try this?" Natsu asked Jellal as he looked into his eyes._

_"Yes." Jellal replied as he walked about 10 feet away from Natsu and collected energy._

_"Here goes nothing!" Jellal said as he punched down a lot of magical energy into the ground and it attacked Natsu but surprisingly it didn't hurt him, but powered him up as he lit his hand, the flames were white._

_"Thanks Jellal." Natsu said as they high fived._

_Flashback Ends._

A lot of dust collected around Mira and Natsu and when the dust died down to reveal...

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

Hey guys, so been a while since I updated anything and well here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I have to say 1 thing, I'll not be updating Akame Ga Kill fanfiction anytime soon because i'm not getting much time to write this and I have to read the whole Manga.. again to think of something new.

Also, I'll put up a poll and I want you guys to vote there!

-Abyss


	3. Chapter 3

Different Alliances for The Dragon Slayer

Chapter 3 - Fixing relationships and catching up for the lost year.

The dust died to reveal... Natsu and Mira standing in front of each other and their fists clashing with each other.

"You.. win." Mirajane said as she fell down on the ground, shocking everyone. Fairy Tail member's started running towards Mirajane to take her to infirmary.

"Leave her to me." Natsu said as he picked up Mirajane bridal style and started walking away from Fairy Tail members with Crime Sorciere following him.

_**Mangolia's outskirts**_

"Natsu, shouldn't we take Mirajane to a hospital or something? she is injured." Meredy said as she followed Natsu.

"That wouldn't be necessary. Jellal do you think our _**Meteor**_ could beat mine?" Natsu said to Meredy and asked Jellal a question which put the red tattoo man in thoughts.

"I think so since yours is enhanced.. but why are you asking that? You haven't even mastered the spell yet." Jellal explained after thinking a lot.

"Let's have a race." Natsu said as he got in a stance and glanced at Jellal, only to be meet with a glare.

"_**Heavenly Fire Dragon Mode**_" Natsu said as flame surrounded him and then it turned white.

"_**Meteor!**_" Natsu and Jellal shouted as they were surrounded by golden light and they shot towards their hideout at the speed of a meteor.

In 5 minutes, they reached the castle and Jellal left to get Meredy and Ultear, leaving Natsu and Mirajane alone.

"You are so stubborn, Mira." Natsu said to Mirajane thinking that she was unconscious.

"And you are so cold Natsu.." Mirajane said with her eyes barely opened.

"Being in jail has changed me.." Natsu said as he place Mirajane on his bed and brought first aid kit and started treating her wounds.

"Ouch! Don't touch me there.." Mirajane shouted at Natsu, apparently he had hurt her thighs and by mistake he placed his hand around her inner thighs and was about to move near her panties..

"Why? We used to take bath together all the time when we were kids and we even took bath together before Lisanna went to Edolas.." Natsu said as he started rubbing her panties and it started soaking with a wet spot there.

"Natsu.." Mirajane moaned as she gripped the sheets.

"Would you like to go ahead?" Natsu asked as he rubbed her in a rough way and Mirajane just nodded.

"Why are we doing this in the first place anyway?" Mirajane asked as she stopped moaning for a bit. "Aren't you dating Ultear?"

"I'm dating her but I love you as well." Natsu said as he slid the panties and started rubbing her pussy.

"Ahh.. Natsu.. stop... teasing me.." Mirajane said between moans and she gripped the sheets more tightly.

"It's going to be more fun, don't worry." Natsu said as he inserted a finger into Mirajane's pussy. When Mirajane started moaning a lot, Natsu inserted 2 more fingers inside her and started fingering her hard. Suddenly she felt something coming and Mirajane knew what it was..

"Natsu.. I'm gonna.. cum..." Mirajane said between moans as her whole body was now covered in sweat.

"Release the stress." Natsu said as he fingered her roughly this time.

"Natsu.. I'm.. NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSU!" Mirajane shouted as she came and suddenly she realized she was dreaming.

"Mira, what happened to you? Did you have a nightmare?" Natsu asked with concern filled voice.

"I had a weird dream.." Mirajane said as she covered herself with comforter.

"Which was?" Natsu asked as he got into the bed same as Mirajane and wrapped his arms around her in a protective way.

"You were treating my wounds and suddenly you started fingering me.." Mirajane said with embarrassment and her face was as red as Erza's hair..

"Did I force you into it or you agreed to it in the dream?" Natsu asked as grabbed Mirajane tighter and then brought her close to him.

"You can say.. I agreed on it.." Mirajane said with a crimson blush across her face. Suddenly she felt jolt through her body as she saw Natsu rubbing her through the panties. In about 1 minute, the panty was soaked in Mirajane's juices..

"Natsu.." Mirajane moaned and breathed heavily as she felt Natsu taking off her panties and throwing them away. Natsu started fingering Mirajane with his 2 fingers.. In 2 minutes Mirajane was on edge and could cum any second now..

"Natsu.. i'm coming.. NAAAAAATSU!" Mirajane came as she started breathing heavily and Natsu's fingers were covered in her love juices.

"Your wish completed ." Natsu said as he placed his fingers in front of Mirajane's mouth and in about a moment she sucked the fingers.

"Thanks.. I guess.." Mirajane said with a blush covering her face.

"You're welcome and this stays between us only." Natsu said as he exited the room and went for kitchen.

'Thank god that they taught me how to cook.' Natsu thought as he cooked toast and bacon.

**Later that Night.**

Currently Natsu was sleeping peacefully, suddenly his dream turned into a nightmare.

_Dream_

"Igneel! are you the strongest dragon out there?" A very young Natsu asked his foster father Igneel.

"You can say one of the strongest dragons out there because I'm the almighty King of Fire Dragons.. but there is only 1 dragon that can rival my power.. It's name is Acnologia.." Igneel told Natsu as he sighed.

"But I'm sure you'll kick his butt!" Natsu said as he climbed over Igneel and they left to meet Grandeeney.

_Later in that dream_

Currently Natsu was asleep as he played with Wendy quite a lot, whereas Igneel was ready for something else... and that something was Zeref..

"Leave this place right now, Zeref!" Igneel shouted as his eyes were filled with fire..

"I'm just here to see _my precious creation_ E.-" Zeref was cut off by Igneel.

"He isn't your creation anymore! E.N.D. is sealed inside that filthy book." Igneel said in pure rage.

"I don't think so... even though his real self is sealed in by the book, you were the one who tried to kill him and that gives you no right to call him your son, so I want you to hand over Natsu to me." Zeref said with a smirk crossing his face.

"Bu.. as you wish _Lord_ Zeref." Igneel said as he went inside the cave and picked up Natsu gently and handed him over to Zeref.

Zeref carefully took sleeping Natsu in his hands and vanished away, leaving a sad Igneel.

_Later on_

"So you're telling me that Igneel gave me to you?" Natsu said as he took in everything. The moment Natsu woke up Zeref told him everything that happened but in altered way.

"Yes and he gave this scarf as a gift to you." Zeref said as he handed Natsu a white scarf made out of dragon scales.

"Thank you." Natsu said as he wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"So Natsu I'll make you physically and mentally stronger.. oh and I'll teach you another type of slayer magic, if you don't mind." Zeref said with a smirk.

"Yosh! I'm in!" Natsu said as he jumped in excitement.

_Dream ends_

'That is Zeref? I was raised by him? Igneel gave me to him? What the heck is going on?' Natsu thought as he clutched his head in pain.

Suddenly Natsu's body was surrounded by black magic and he got all the answers he wanted.

(AN - Ain't telling what happened.. gonna keep it a secret :3)

_**Later at Training Ground**_

"Natsu, you seem to be stronger than usual..." Jellal said as he fell down. Right now Jellal was training with Natsu and right now they were having a physical fight, they weren't using magic.

"Time for magical battle?" Natsu said as he ignored Jellal's last statement.

"Okay." Jellal replied as he took battle stance.

"_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**_" Natsu shouted as he jumped at Jellal and tried to lit his hand on fire but couldn't for some reason? Jellal just sidestepped to dodge the attack.

"Something's wrong with Natsu.." Meredy announced as she saw the battle take place.

"Yup." Mirajane and Ultear said at the same time.

"_**Fire Dragon's Roa-**_" Natsu roared but no fire came out of his mouth? Something was wrong with Natsu..

Natsu then realized that something was wrong with him, he thought what could have happened to him? Then Natsu realized that what happened after the dream wasn't any dream? Suddenly fire surrounded Natsu and when the flames died down, Natsu was revealed unharmed and a tattoo on his hand.. (Just like Gray have when he got Demon Slayer magic)

"What the fuck.." Everyone said as their jaws dropped.

"Hehe.." Natsu said as he punched Jellal with black flames covering his fist.

"That hurts..." Jellal said as he fell down.

"Lets get serious.." Natsu said...

XOXOXOXOOXOXOX

Hey guys, new chapter up and sorry for it being so small, as I've been sick a lot lately but I didn't want you guys to wait much so here it is.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Next time on Different Alliances for Dragon Slayer_

_"__**Fire Demon's Demonic Wings"**_ _Natsu shouted as black wings made out of fire came out of his back and he started flying._

_"What the fuck happened to him?" Mirajane asked with awe._

_"Who knows.." Ultear and Mirajane said as they held their breathe's._

_"Bring it on.." Jellal said as he got into a battle stance._


	4. Chapter 4

Different Alliances For The Dragon Slayer

Chapter 4 - New Magic and New Enemies.

What would've happened if our poor dragon slayer was framed for something he hadn't done? Will he meet someone he wouldn't think of meeting anytime soon? Lots of things to be revealed. Takes place after Edolas Arc.

* * *

"_**Fire Demon's Demonic Wings**_" Natsu shouted as wings came out of his back which were made out of flames, Natsu flew in the air and smirked.

"What the fuck is up with Natsu..." Meredy muttered quietly as she saw Natsu flying.

"No idea." Ultear and Mirajane spoke in unison as they saw the events take place.

"_**Meteor**_" Jellal said as he was surrounded by light and moved at incredible speed towards Natsu.

"Not gonna work." Natsu said with a grin but in reality his eyes widened and his breathing became fast.. when Jellal was near him. Jellal gave Natsu an uppercut right in the jaw and then quickly kicked him in the stomach.

"Tch.." Natsu tch'ed as he got up and his eyes showed pure rage.

"_**Fire Devil's Scythe**_" Natsu said as a scythe made out of fire appeared and Natsu used it to push Jellal into a corner. Natsu started slashing at Jellal and thankfully the latter dodged every one of them but.. a slash got him, which was targeted for his knee and for some reason it did quite a damage to Jellal.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you.." Natsu said as he gave a hand and Jellal took it as Natsu pulled him up.

"It's okay but I might be out of commission for a while.." Jellal said as he walked while clutching his knee and his heartbeats were quite fast.

"Meredy, go take care of Jellal. I'll take care of Natsu." Ultear said as she walked towards the castle.

"Yes." Meredy said as she helped Jellal and they both walked to Jellal's room.

"So Mira, I heard that Natsu and you had some quality time, is that true?" Ultear said teasingly.

"Wh..how..?" Mirajane stuttered while her face was red.

"I was outside your room when this happened." Ultear said as she stopped.

"Look, I'm extremely sorry for what happened but he has been my crush ever since Lisanna was sent to Edolas..." Mirajane said as he walked face to face with Ultear.

"And you knew him since childhood right? Guess what, he was the one who took my virginity and I took his, also it happened right after the events took place with Eisenwald." Ultear said as she crossed her arms below her chest making her boobs like larger.

"W-what.." Mirajane said as she brought her hand near her mouth, was her Natsu really taken? "How.. and Why?"

"Well, Jellal had gotten him locked up for 1 week but I got him out and took him for dinner and at the end of night, we both were drunk a lot... and then things happened." Ultear said as she smirked with a glare sent at Mirajane.

"So let me get 1 thing straight, You agreed to date Natsu because you both love each other?" Mirajane asked with Ultear nodding.

"Hey guys I prepared lots of food for us! Meredy and Jellal aren't coming so we have plenty for ourselves!" Natsu shouted as he waved towards Mira and Ultear.

"Alright." Mira and Ultear shouted in unison.

**Inside the dining hall**

"Alright, I'm done with my food." Ultear said as she wiped her mouth with a tissue and got up. "Natsu meet me in my room tonight." Ultear added with a wink making Natsu blush like hell.

"Sooo Natsu I heard that you had sex with Ultear after Eisenwald incident?" Mira said making Natsu spit his drink.

"Who told you? This was supposed to be a fucking secret.." Natsu said with fear in his eyes.

"Ultear." Mira said with a smirk as she left the dining hall and went upstairs where her room was located.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Someone shouted from upstairs.

Natsu ran from where the voice came only to see a shocked Ultear with her hands covering her mouth.

"What happened Ul-" Natsu stopped speaking as he saw Meredy and Jellal in the bed, naked and in each other's arms... while Jellal's dick was inside Meredy's pussy.

_Flashback_

_'Let's see what's Meredy up to' Ultear thought as she walked towards Meredy's room and opened the door... _

_What she saw was horrifying for any Mother to see her daughter do at such young age..._

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Ultear shouted as she saw Jellal fucking Meredy, no pun intended._

_Flashback ends._

"Jellal, how could you do this to my future daughter?!" Natsu said as he brought his fist up only to be stopped by Mirajane, apparently she heard this as well.

"Natsu calm down." Mirajane said as she went up to Ultear and put her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Natsu entered the room and covered Jellal and Meredy with a blanket and walked towards the door and slammed it close and went towards his room.

"I didn't expect him to act this maturely.." Mirajane said with slight confusion in her voice and Ultear agreeing with her.

**Midnight**

Natsu was running at his full speed towards Magnolia, while panting a bit. Apparently there is a new guild called Twilight Orge and they were annoying Fairy Tail...

When Natsu heard about this he dashed towards Magnolia at very high speed. No matter what happens, Fairy Tail is his family after all.

**20 Minutes later**

Even though Natsu could've used Meteor, he preferred running.

**(**AN - Fairy Tail still have their own guild hall, the one made after Tower of Heaven**)**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"So you weak fairies have lost your strongest member huh?" One of the Twilight Orge members said in a taunting manner.

"If we lost her, it shouldn't concern you because its Fairy Tail's matter not yours." Macao said with rage in his eyes.

"We're setting up a guild hall here and you can stop us if you wanna." Another member of Twilight Orge said as he was about to move forward, a flaming ball was sent at his head.

"What the hell!?" The guy who's hair is burning shouted as he ran in circles.

"Don't mess with Fairy Tail.." A cloaked person said as he jumped down and was walking towards the guild hall.

"Stop this guy!" Someone shouted as he ran forward with 20 people following him.

"_**Fire Demon's Long Sword**_" The cloaked person said as a long sword appeared in his hands made out of black flames.

The Twilight Orge members attacked the cloaked person but they were bitch slapped.

"_**GET THE FUCK OUT OF MAGNOLIA**_" The cloaked person said as he disappeared into flames with the humiliated members running away, they forgot about their member who had fire on his hair.. but nonetheless they left.

**Back at Crime Sorcière's hide out.**

"I wonder where Natsu ran off to.." Mira said as she sighed, ever since they caught Meredy and Jellal together, Ultear was a bit depressed and Natsu just ran off to somewhere.

"I know right.." Ultear said sadly as she laid on her and Natsu's bed, she looked smokin' hot, she was wearing black bra and black panties with crimson red stripe on it.

"So are you into lesbian.. stuff?" Mira asked while blushing red, she was also looking hot, she was wearing white bra and pink panties.. (AN - I KNOW BAD COMBINATION BUT I'm not sure what's a good combination ;-;)

"Sorta you? And why the hell are you asking me this?" Ultear said with confusion filled voice.

_**Lemon Start**_

"Well I was thinking we could have a challenge to see who will take Natsu. The one who last more rounds wins.." Mirajane said as she took out a strap on dildo from somewhere.

"Wha.." Ultear couldn't finish herself, she was too shocked and beet red.

"Sooo... what do you say? Or maybe we both can take Natsu... but I'm extremely horny right now.." Mirajane suggested as she crawled towards Ultear.

"If this is what you want then why don't we have we have sex properly.." Ultear said as she and Mirajane were face to face and in an instant they both were kissing each other fiercely, trying to win..

In about 1 minute Mirajane's tongue was inside Ultear's mouth exploring it and Mirajane was on top of Ultear. Finally after 3 more minutes they broke free and inhaled a lot of oxygen and went back to French kissing.

Mirajane's hand were roaming Ultear's curvy body and it stopped at her boobs, Mirajane smirked internally as she groped Ultear making the other woman moan while kissing, eventually they broke up due to lack of oxygen but Mira hadn't stop playing with Ultear's boobs.

"Mira... stop.. playing with my boobs.." Ultear managed to say between moans.

"Okay.." Mira replied as she stopped fondling with Ultear's boobs and unhooked her bra and started sucking on the other woman's nipple.

Ultear just moaned and in a bit her pussy started itching as a wave started to build up inside her pussy, Ultear unhooked Mirajane's bra darted one of her hands into the other woman's panty.. and started fingering her. In about 2 minutes they both were moaning like they were in heavens.

"Mira/Ultear.. it's coming.." Both of the women moaned at the same time.

"MIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ultear shouted as she came inside her panty..

"ULTEAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Mira shouted as she came on Ultear's fingers.

"That was awesome.. but I want more.." Ultear said while her body was covered with sweat.

"I'll screw you first.." Mira said as she glanced at her body which was covered in sweat and then started to take off her underwear and puts on the strap on dildo.

"Wait Mira.." Ultear wasn't able to finish as she saw the strap on dildo changing into a real dick.

"This is a magical dildo, it changes into a real penis and the semen it produces is same as the male one so I'll be cumming inside you Ultear." Mirajane said in a demonic way, maybe her demonic side is out but oh well doesn't matter right now.

"But you'll get me pregnant!" Ultear exclaimed as she went face to face with Mira.

"But we can always have Natsu cum inside us and tell him that the child is his." Mirajane said demonically which shocked Ultear. (AN - From now on you'll see Demonic Mira :D)

"Bu-" Ultear was cut off by Mirajane's 'dick' entering her mouth.

"Give me a blowjob." Mirajane ordered as Ultear started licking the dick and giving the woman a lot of pleasure.

"You're soo good.." Mirajane moaned as she wrapped her legs around Ultear's neck.

Ultear just moaned as she started bobbing her head up and down, in 4 minutes Mirajane filled Ultear's mouth with her semen which tasted like honey.

"You taste so good Mira." Ultear said as she swallowed a bit of the cum and then kissed Mira while giving the other woman a taste of her own juices.

"Now time for the main show." Mira said as she positioned her 'dick' at Ultear's womanhood, the woman just nodded as Mira pushed inside Ultear's pussy.

"Aaahh.." Ultear moaned as her pussy was being filled by Mirajane's futanari dick every second.

"Ultear you're so tight!" Mirajane moaned as she thrusted her 'dick' inside Ultear on a medium pace.

"Mira... faster! harder!" Ultear moaned/shouted as she gripped the sheets while her body was covered with sweat, her eyes were practically closed due to immense pleasure, her breathing was very fast and her heartbeats were extremely fast.

This continued for 40 minutes before Mirajane started feeling something coming and same was said for Ultear.

"Mira.. I'm gonna cum soon..." Ultear said as she grabbed Mira's hair and pushed her down on her breasts.

"Me too." Mira muffled as her face was pressed on Ultear's breasts, not that she minded but it was getting hard for Mira to breathe.

"MIRAAAAAAAAA!" Ultear shouted as her white juices covered Mira's dick in it.

"ULTEAAAAAAAAAAR!" Mirajane shouted louder as she came inside Ultear filling her completely, Ultear felt like her womb was going to melt right now, Mira's white juices overflowed and came out of Ultear's pussy.

"I'm still horny Ultear.." Mirajane said as she started thrusting in Ultear's womanhood again.

"Me too.." Ultear moaned with her eyes closed and body full of sweat. This dance continued for about 1 more hour before Mirajane fell down on Ultear as she came at least 5 times inside Ultear, while Ultear came 6 times.

"Ultear lick me clean." Mirajane ordered as she took out her 'dick' from Ultear's womanhood and pushed it inside Ultear's mouth. While Ultear licked the dick clean, Mirajane just moaned uncontrollably and was about to come inside Ultear's mouth before she took out her dick and pushed the 'dick' inside the woman's pussy again as, Mira orgasmed the moment she entered Ultear.

"Why did you come inside me again even though you know I'll get pregnant by it?" Ultear asked while she was on cloud nine.

"Because I love you and I don't care about Natsu, you'll carry my child not his from now on." Mirajane's demonic side said as she kissed Ultear.

"Hmm.. I wanna get you pregnant as well.."

"My turn." Ultear said with a seductive grin as she took the dildo and placed it on herself.

"No.. Ultear, I'm too.. tired.." Mira moaned with her eyes closed and body covered with sweat.

"Nu-uh." Ultear just said as she took a vile from the drawer and drank the substance in it but didn't swallow it. Ultear just kissed Mirajane as she poured some potion into the other woman's mouth.

"I'm not tired anymore.." Mira said as she smile seductively as Ultear placed her 'dick' right near Mirajane's face, this got the demon an idea as she placed the 'dick' between her boobs and started giving Ultear a titjob while licking the head of the dick as well.

"Mira.. I can't hold much longer..." Ultear said as she came on Mira's mouth and breasts, the demon just licked herself and saved some juices for the time-witch as they kissed and Mira gave Ultear a taste of her own juices.

"I taste good.." Ultear moaned after the kiss.

"Ready for the main event?" Ultear asked as she positioned her 'dick' right outside Mirajane's pussy.

"Alright! fuck me hard!" Mira moaned in bliss as Ultear thrusted her cock inside Mirajane's womanhood.

"Oh Mira you're tighter.." Ultear said as she kept thrusting inside Mira.

"Tighter than?" Mira asked as she moaned madly..

"Meredy.." Ultear said as she blushed like Rias' crimson hair. Ultear fucked her own 'daugther' ? This is troublesome..

"Oohh.." Mirajane cooed in Ultear's ear in a teasing manner.

"Mira I can't hold much longer.. I'm coming inside!" Ultear moaned while sweating madly as she came inside Mira's womanhood together with the other woman.

"You're so good Ultear.." Mira moaned as she sucked on Ultear's tits..

"You're good as well and I'm going to make sure you're going to be pregnant after this night." Ultear said with a seductive grin and panting slightly.

"Alright." Mira replied simply as she kept on drinking Ultear's breast milk.. in about 10 minutes, they both orgasmed again.

"How long we going to keep this up for?" Mirajane asked Ultear as she stopped drinking breast milk.

"Till I feel like i'm going to faint due to too much sex." Ultear replied as she kissed Mirajane's neck and started sucking on it while pounding into the demon.

(AN - I wanna clarify a couple of things guys, first of all when Mira was taking the lead, they both were tired and now the drink Ultear and Mira drink is an energy boost thingy so they can last for about 10 hours of sex o.o)

"Mira I'm coming!" Ultear moaned as she climaxed inside Mirajane's womahood with more juices coming out of the pussy due to both of them climaxing.

"If you keep this up, we'll be pregnant for no doubt.." Mirajane said as she moaned from being pounded faster from Ultear.

"Doesn't matter, I want you to carry my child and you wish the same." Ultear replied coolly as she came with Mirajane again.

4 Hours of non-stop sex, Ultear came 9 times inside Mirajane's pussy, 3 times in her ass and 2 times in the mouth of Mira. And Mira came about 15 times as well..

"I'm beat.." Ultear said as she laid down on the king size bed with Mira next to her and their breasts touching each other.

_**Lemon End**_

(AN - Another note, This is my first lemon so need a lot of practice in it and I couldn't write much because I don't have much time and I didn't wanted you guys to wait too long :3)

"Me too.." Mirajane replied as she kissed Ultear's breast and covered them with the comforters.

"Why the hell is my room smelling like cum?" Natsu exclaimed as he entered his room from the window.

"When did you come here Natsu?" Mirajane asked as she blushed madly.

"Just now and can I know why are you 2 naked, covered in sweat and lying beside each other? And why the fuck this room smells like cum." Natsu replied as he inhaled the smell..

"Well Mira and I got a bit horny and had sex.. we used a futanari cock and I'm sure that we both are pregnant because we both came at least 7 times inside without any protection and just near the womb.." Ultear explained with blush and Natsu just gave a blank stare as he fell unconscious.

"Lets bring him back to the bed and play with him tomorrow morning..." Ultear suggested as they both picked Natsu up and placed him in the middle of the bed as they both took left and right side.

**Other room**

"I guess Ultear and Mira are done having sex eh?" Jellal said as he laid on top of Meredy.

"Yup but don't act innocently Mr. Jellal Fernandes because you came inside me 4 times and I'm sure you're going to get me pregnant.." Meredy said sternly as she glared at Jellal. "Not that I mind being the mom of your child."

"I love you too Meredy." Jellal said as he kissed her and they both went to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter and I added the lemon like I thought of and in the next chapter I'll be showcasing a lot of new things and don't expect it before 15th March as I have exams. Also I'm finding a Beta reader who can tell me what I should do, What I'm doing wrong, fix the grammar and spellings and whom I can trust blindly. Also I'd like to clarify a couple of things, in the upcoming chapters I'll give flashbacks on Meredy x Jellal so don't flame me for not showing how they started their relationship at this chapter, also Meredy is about 21 in this story as I checked the wikia and I didn't see the age for her so keep that in mind. And R&amp;R Plez! :D

-Abyss


	5. Chapter 5

Different Alliances for The Dragon Slayer

Chapter 5 - Insomnium

What would've happened if our poor dragon slayer was framed for something he hadn't done? Will he meet someone he wouldn't think of meeting anytime soon? Lots of things to be revealed. Takes place after Edolas Arc.

_**Special Note - I need a Beta Reader who can fix the grammar and spelling mistakes and tell me about plot holes and stuff.**_

"What the hell am I doing here?" A salmon haired man, who's name is Natsu Dragneel.

'That nightmare I had... No Ultear won't cheat on me with Mira! This is fucking bullshit, we both love each other and why the fuck she'll cheat on me with Mira..' Natsu thought to himself as he got up from the ground and started walking out of this forest, which was known as the 'Forest of Nightmares' A magical forest where the ones who enter and fall asleep or get knocked out, have nightmares which messes with their weak points.

'Let's get the fuck outta this place.' Natsu said as he lit his hand up with flames which in turn worked as a torch.

The forest was filled with large, small, medium, thick and thin trees, all kinds of animals and lastly a group of bandits known as 'Wu' A group of 100 bandits who were unaffected by the effects of this forest and they usually kill and rob the people who enter this forest except the 1 known as Zeref, yes Zeref has been here but disappeared quickly.

**With Ultear**

'What kind of nightmare was that.. Me having sex with Mirajane and cheating on my Natsu? What in the name of Zeref had caused this dream' Ultear thought as she woke up sweating madly. It was 4 A.M., Jellal and Meredy were sleeping in their own room, Mira was sleeping in her room and lastly Ultear just woke up from a bad nightmare.

'I wonder if Mira and Natsu also had that dream' Ultear thought as she went to the bathroom to take an ice bath to get her mind off stuff. But what Ultear thought is accurate; Mira, Natsu and Ultear had that nightmare, which was no coincidence, this was caused by...

**With Mira**

'That nightmare... oh my god, what happened to me and Ultear.. I..' Mira thought as she woke up sweating more than Ultear did and also her panties were wet.

'This nightmare got me so on..' Mira thought as she went to her drawer and took a vibrator from it and went to the bathroom and locked it.

**2 Hours later**

A Salmon haired mage known as Natsu Dragneel, covered in sweat, dirt and scratches ran for a shelter as about 40 Centaur's were behind him chasing the former.

'These guys.. they don't feel real, they feel like they're.. created?' Natsu thought as he hid behind a tree and waited for the centaurs to pass away from his location.

"Time to hunt down Wu.." Natsu said as he disappeared in black flames.

**With Jellal**

"Where the hell is Natsu?" Jellal shouted to himself as he searched through real time map and he couldn't track Natsu for some reason.

"Maybe he is at a place where our trackers don't work?" Meredy suggested as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand to remove the sweat, apparently they've been trying to find Natsu for 2 hours now.

"I have a bad feeling about this.." Jellal said as his eyes narrowed when his finger reached a point in the map.

"About what?" Meredy asked as she walked over to Jellal.

"This..." Jellal said as he pointed at a forest. "This is the forest of Nightmares, this is the only forest I've heard of which can block tracking magic.. but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Do you think Natsu is here?" Meredy asked with a worried expression.

"Yes and the bad news is that the place is occupied by.. Wu, the only dark guild which can go up against Ballam Alliance." Jellal explained as he sat on his chair and started devising a plan.

"Why didn't I ever heard of this guild..?" Meredy asked as she sat on Jellal's lap.

"Don't know.." Jellal said as he grabbed Meredy from her waist and.. gave her a kiss.

"We should go and get Ultear... and then help Natsu, albeit he can take care of himself.. Wu is a guild made up of demons.." Mira said as she entered the room and sat down on the couch..

"How do you know about it?" Jellal asked as he somewhat glared at Mirajane.

"Simple, I kill them for new take-overs." Mira said as she got up and started heading towards the door and then changed into her Satan Soul and flew towards Forest of Nightmares.

**With Natsu**

'Why do I have the feeling that a demon is coming towards-' Natsu's thoughts were cut off when he sensed someone heading towards him as if on cue.

"Who are you!?" Natsu asked the thing that attacked him.

"Me? I'm Ajuka, right hand of the master of Wu and I shall slay the strongest demon ever created." Ajuka said as he got in a battle stance. Ajuka is a tall man with short blond hair and dark color skin, he wears an opened shirt from the front revealing scars and blue jeans.

"If you know that I'm the strongest Demon ever created, wouldn't it be a suicide to fight me?" Natsu said as he walked towards Ajuka with nothing but his cocky grin's feeling in them.

"Because currently you aren't at your prime and... my power rivals the 10 Wizard Saints." Ajuka said as he walked towards Natsu as well.

"Oh? And you grace me with your presence, now this is what I call hospitality." Natsu said as he stopped walking towards his opponent and moved his hands in a position which made it look like he was holding an invisible dual blades.

"_**Fire Devil's Lucifer's Twin Blades**_" Natsu muttered as 2 short swords (Longer than daggers but shorter than usual swords) appeared in both of his hands, made out of _Flames of Hell_.

"Oh?" Ajuka mocked Natsu but the latter stood calm and suddenly disappeared only to reappear behind the former and almost slashed his neck off, Ajuka would've died in 1 shot if it wasn't for his enhanced reflexes and speed.

"I have to say, your good at this.." Ajuka said as he bent downwards, dodging the slash, but Natsu had other plans as he turned his body towards his enemy in midair and lit his feet on fire and slammed it on Ajuka's neck, which left some nasty burn marks.

"You bastard!" Ajuka said as he comforted his burnt neck with his Ice Magic, Yes Ajuka is another Ice-Make user.

"Gray's.. magic.. you son of a bitch!" Natsu muttered the first part under his breath and shouted the last one and ran towards Ajuka with a speed which could put Laxus to shame.. oh what a shame.. :p

"_**Ice Make - Frozen Floor! Ice Make - Twin daggers**_" Ajuka used 2 spells simultaneously, while freezing the ground, which made Natsu stumble a bit before regaining his balance.

"Ah? Sword for Sword?" Natsu questioned in a weird way... so weird..

"Yes!" Ajuka slammed his foot on the ground and moved towards Natsu at his highest speed and slammed his right foot into The Fire Devil Slayer's gut, making the latter fall back.

"Son of a.." Natsu couldn't finish himself as he saw something which made him widen his eyes.. Natsu saw an older and different version of Gray in Ajuka...

"WHY DO YOU RESEMBLE MY OLDER RIVAL AND BEST FRIEND!?" Natsu shouted as his flame short swords disappeared and he disappeared and appeared again behind Ajuka with his blades in his hands again and threw one of the blades onto Ajuka's head's back part, the latter just bled greenish blood. (AN - A small heads up, Ajuka is a Devil.. reincarnated one to be precise who was Gray's first cousin)

"Why.. can't I... defeat... you.." Were the last words Ajuka spoke before he perished.

**With Jellal, Meredy, Ultear and Mirajane**

Currently they were flying towards 'The Forest of Nightmares' at full speed, which wasn't very far now.

"Almost there!" Jellal said as he jumped off his ride and used Meteor and flew towards the forest at full speed.

**Back to Natsu**

'I have a bad feeling...' Natsu said as he walked outside a cave, he could only sense 1 power and it was very strong...

"Well.. Well.. look who's here.. " A rough voice echoed through the clearing around the cave which made Natsu look around himself trying to find the source of voice.

"Come out and fight me." Natsu said as he closed his eyes and tried sensing the voice's owner's energy.

"Well here I am." The voice said from behind Natsu and suddenly all the latter saw was darkness..

**Later**

'Where am I..' Natsu thought as he opened his eyes a bit and then closed them and repeated this for a while until he could clearly open his eyes.

Natsu saw a cave, which couldn't be call cave because it was more like an office.. it had desks, shelves and a lot of essential items which an office requires, Natsu also saw that he was chained like Jesus was, the former tried using magic but much to his dismay, he couldn't.

"You're awake?" A tall shadow with the same voice as before said as he walked towards Natsu, sadly the man's body and face was hid behind a cloak.

"What.. do you want from me?" Natsu weakly asked as he lost a bit of hope.

"Well... we do not need anything from you but we would like to gift you despair.." The man said as he chuckled slightly.

"Why?" Natsu questioned again.

"Because WE want you dead! We planned the whole crime scene and you just got away from it! Now we are going to kill you and your friends to make sure that our plans won't fail." The man said as he pressed a button and suddenly Jellal, Meredy, Mirajane and Ultear tied to crucifixes were revealed.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends..." Natsu weakly said as he tried to move his body but.. nope.

"I'll kill them first and then I'll kill you in the end." The man said as he cupped Mirajane's face with his dark hands and brought a knife towards her neck.

"NO! Don't kill Mira! Please I beg of you!" Natsu pleaded but the man didn't listen to him.

Suddenly... the time stopped.. and darkness covered the place.

"What is going on?" Natsu thought aloud.

"Looks like you need help.." A voice similar to Natsu's spoke.

"Z...Z..Zeref?" Natsu stuttered as he saw the Almighty Dark Mage saving him right now.

"Yes Natsu, I've come to save you." Zeref said as a throne appeared and he sat on it.

"How can I save my friends?" Natsu asked his 'father'.

"Well... he isn't my creation sadly.. He was created by... Hades.." Zeref said as he sighed.

"Why would Former Master Precht create demons and since when did he learnt how to make demons?" Natsu questioned confusingly.

"Looks like you got it all wrong.. When I said Hades, I literally meant Hades, not Precht." Zeref explained leaving Natsu's jaw dropped.

"So how can I defeat him?" Natsu asked again after a moment of silence.

"Well, in this form you cannot but.. if you release one of your seals.. E.N.D., you'll be defeating him in no time." Zeref said as he got up and walked towards the chained Natsu and broke the chains then the former whispered something in the latter's ear.

"I see.. Thank you... Dad." Natsu said as the time started back again and Zeref was nowhere to be seen, when Natsu looked around, he saw the chains were broken.

"Well.. time to kick your ass.." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles and his neck.

"_**I, who is about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Demon who has created the power known as Curse, I laugh at Heavens and rule the Hell and with this I shall become the Heavenly Demon E.N.D.**_" Natsu chanted as he was surrounded by black energy, his voice changing into a demons and the look on that man's face was priceless.

The man known as the strongest demon created by Hades, the master of Wu, Euclid, The Crimson Reaper. Euclid is a tall man around 6'2, who has light skin color and his eyes are crimson, his hair is silver with a couple of crimson strands in them and he was wearing a battle suit which consisted of a black vest which was opened and white baggy jeans.

(_**AN - Only 2 seals out of 5 have been opened in Natsu, E.N.D. is grossly overpowered)**_

"Wh..at is this.." Euclid said as he saw a True Demon flying in front of him.

Natsu looked like a true demon, with black horns, black wings and his body turned into a demon's (A similar version to Mard Geer's Etherious mode)

"Mira, Ultear, Jellal and Meredy, don't worry, this will end quickly and we'll go back home smiling.." Natsu said through his demonic voice.

"Win for me.." Mira said as she fainted.

* * *

Well this is it guys! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to tell you guys that I'm sorry for such a long delay, I wanted to write as much as I could after exams but the thing is that my family sorta separated so that was a huge trauma for me, It's just me, my bro, mom and dad now, no more grandparents and uncle aunt.. and secondly I was watching Highschool DxD, really got into it and if you read the light novel, you know how I got the chant ;) and the name Euclid as well. Bye bye :) Also the story will be wrapping up after 2-3 chapters, since the main reason of the story is found and will be dealt with in the next chapter... so If you guys would like, I'll be writing a sequel to this story where Fairy Tail's next generation will be shown, Natsu will be married to Ultear and Mira :3 And well about Erza.. we'll see NO NALU! LAMI! JERZA!

_**Also please, need a beta reader ;-;**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Season Finale!

Chapter 6 - Aftermath

What would've happened if our poor dragon slayer was framed for something he hadn't done? Will he meet someone he wouldn't think of meeting anytime soon? Lots of things to be revealed. Takes place after Edolas Arc.

"I'll win for you Mira... no matter what I must go through." Natsu muttered under his breath as he launched towards Euclid at speeds which would even put Laxus and Jellal to shame.

"No you're not getting me!" Euclid said as he summoned Gram, the crimson scythe, in his right hand counterattacked E.N.D.'s attack.

"_**Gram - Mode Sword**_" Euclid shouted as Gram changed into a crimson colored sword.

"_**When my fire touches you, it will burn everything in its way to kill you**_" E.N.D. spoke in his deadly voice as he summoned one hundred fireballs and moved his hand towards Euclid's direction and the fireballs flew in the same direction and when they made contact with the latter, smell of skin burning filled the area and when the dust died down...

Euclid was still standing there... but about 99 demons took the fireball hits, probably the guild members.

"_**What is this? Protecting a pathetic demon like him? You people are more idiotic than it seems**_" E.N.D. said as his demonic body was covered in crimson red flames and he flew towards Euclid again but this time at a neck breaking speed.

"Master Hades..." Euclid said as he fell down on the ground, his body not moving and E.N.D. watching with a smug ass grin on his face.

(_An - Natsu was only able to bitch slap Euclid this easy because of what he was about to do to Mira, power of emotions)_

"N..Natsu?" A Female voice called out for Natsu.

"M...Mira?" Natsu/E.N.D. said as his body turned back into what it really was, the old salmon haired guy.

"Oh Natsu! I thought you lost yourself in the thirst for power!" Mira said as she ran towards Natsu and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"I'm back Mira. I'm back." Natsu said as he fell on the ground with Mira on top of him and their faces almost... were in the kissing position.

"I love you." Both of them spoke in unison with tears in their eyes and their lips interlocked with each other and tongues fighting each other.

**Later**

"So let me get this straight, Zeref saved you by stopping the time itself?" Jellal said as he took in everything Natsu told them, too much to take in though.

"Yup." Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"And then you transformed into E.N.D., weird. Never expected you to be him." Meredy said as she sighed.

"Master E.N.D." An unknown man said.

"Who... are you?" Natsu said as he stood in awe, he had a guild? His reaction was o-o.

"I'm Mard Geer Tartarus, you're second in command in the guild Tartarus." Mard Geer introduced himself.

Mard Geer is a tall and lean and an appearance of a young man. Mard Geer has long wavy black hair reaching his shoulders even whilst most of it is tied in a ponytail. For clothing, Mard dons a long, black jacket trimmed with a light-colored flame pattern; the lapels are a matching lighter color as well. The cuffs of his jacket are rolled up, revealing a light-colored inside, which contrasts the black inside of his jacket, and have a black line cutting through the edge of the fabric. The jacket itself is tattered and splits into four torn fabric segments at the tail. Beneath the jacket, Mard wears a frilly black v-necked shirt, lined in a lighter color, that closes down the middle and is adorned with a buckle just below his clavicle; just below this is a piece of fabric that Mard keeps over this shirt but under his jacket, that circles the majority of the lower half of his torso. The rest of his attire is simple, consisting of light-colored pants that lay lazily over the top of rather plain black boots and have, on each leg, a seam running down the middle, as well as two pairs of buckles that form an X on the thigh and lower calf. (**An - Copy &amp; Paste of wikia :3)**

"Wait..what? I have my own guild?" Natsu said as he stood in awe.

"Yes Master, you created it 400 years ago to bring back all the demons created by Zeref, even though some weren't with us." Mard explained as he bowed.

For the next hour, Mard Geer sat on the ground with Natsu, Mira, Ultear, Jellal and Meredy, explaining them everything.

"So you need me to come back there? But why?" Natsu said as he glanced toward Mira and Ultear.

"Because our guild is disrupted and Mard Geer cannot stop them anymore." Mard said as he mentioned himself in third person...

"I see. Well if that's the case, I'll leave for a while." Natsu said as he stood up from his seat on the ground and followed Mard Geer but was stopped by Ultear.

"Come back home. I'll miss you." Ultear said as she gave a small peck on Natsu's lips whispered something in his ear... seductively, which made Natsu turn a beet red.

"Alright, lead the way Mard." Natsu said as he and Mard started walking towards the opposite direction of others.

**4 Weeks later**

"I'm back home!" Natsu shouted as he kicked opened the gates of his guild's hideout.

"Anyone out there?" Natsu said as he walked around the castle, which was empty.

For an hour Natsu looked around the castle and even tried smelling but sadly he lost his dragon slayer magic… but no one was there.

"I guess they changed their hideout eh?" Natsu said as he got outside the castle only to be met by Magic Council's Rune Knight's Squad Lahar.

"You're here to arrest me huh?" Natsu said with a frown on his face.

"No, we're here to bring you back to Era... The Magic Council wants to talk to you." Lahar said as he ordered his soldiers to drop their weapons.

"What for? And I'm not leaving until I see my guild mates." Natsu answered as he looked around.

"Well it depends on the Magic Council, we're here to bring you back. And your friends are in Era as well." Doranbolt said as he smiled slightly.

"Fine." Natsu said as he followed the squad.

**At Era**

"So where do I meet those old farts?" Natsu said as his stomach growled.

"You'll meet them tomorrow morning." Lahar said as he led Natsu to his hotel room.

"Thanks..." Natsu said as he closed his room's door.

**Next Morning**

"Natsu Dragneel, we have reports that you were falsely accused of burning down a whole village on a mission and killing about 90 innocent people. Is that true?" One of the 'old farts' said in a demanding voice.

"Yes, I was falsely accused of doing so by the guild named _Wu_." Natsu said with a grin.

"I see. Well since it was false, we hereby remove all the charges off you." The same councilor said as he sat down on the throne.

"Is there anything else you wish to speak to me about? Because I need to find Jellal, Meredy, Ultear and Mirajane." Natsu said impatiently.

"Yes. We would like you to join 10 Wizard Saints." Gran Doma said as he looked into Natsu's eyes.

"Why do you want me to join you?" Natsu replied with a question and a glare to Gran Doma.

"Because Jellal Fernandes and Ultear Milkovich have already joined us as Councilors and Meredy joined us as a Wizard Saint." Gran Doma explained as he looked at Natsu, if possible their glares got darker.

"If that is so, I accept." Natsu answered as he searched for Meredy and Jellal.

"I, Gran Doma, hereby give you the title of 5th Wizard Saint." Gran Doma announced as The Wizard Saint Cape was given to Natsu.

"Thank you and I shall leave now." Natsu said as he walked outside the chambers, new cape in hand.

"Congratulations Dad." A Pink haired woman congratulated Natsu.

"Meredy? Why are you calling me Dad? And thanks." Natsu asked in confusion.

"You and Ultear are gonna marry each other right? And Ultear is my mother." Meredy replied with a smile.

"Ah I you tell me where the others are?" Natsu asked with his trademark grin.

"Well I'll show you where they are. But Mirajane left for Fairy Tail." Meredy briefed Natsu on the situation.

"I see. Well guess she needs to return." Natsu said as he followed Meredy into chambers.

"Yo Ultear and Jellal." Natsu greeted the others with a small wave.

"Welcome back." Ultear said as she smiled at Natsu and Jellal simply gave him a nod.

"So why are you guys back into Council?" Natsu asked as he sat on a couch.

"Our guild has disbanded and we've joined Council as their elite team." Jellal explained as he sighed.

"Well, I guess it works." Natsu said as he fell asleep.

"Guess he is tired. I'll take him back to our chambers and you two can do whatever you want." Ultear said as she picked Natsu up and supported him and they walked outside the chambers.

"Well-" Meredy was cut off by a kiss by Jellal as they continued the dance while exploring their bodies.

**Natsu and Ultear's chambers**

"Nice acting." Ultear complimented Natsu while sticking her tongue out at Natsu in a playful way.

"Thanks." Natsu said as he kissed Ultear passionately, French kiss to be more precise.

"I want you inside me, right now and I'd like you to give me your first baby." Ultear said with lust and seductiveness in her voice.

"Yes." Were the only words said by the two as they ripped off each other's clothes and well explored each other with a seemingly unstainable hunger.

**(AN - Seriously not in the mood of writing Lemons)**

**Back to Fairy Tail**

"Welcome back to Fairy Tail Mira!" Everyone shouted.

"Thank you." Mira said as she sat on one of the manybenches.

"So what happened in these couple months?" Macao questioned as he smoked.

"Not much, destroyed dark guilds and usual. Thankfully Natsu and others are hunted down by Council anymore." Mira explained with her 'Angelic' smile.

"Well why didn't Natsu join Fairy Tail again?" Wakaba asked while chugging down a mug of beer.

"Natsu was invited to join Council." Mira said as she sighed and muttered something under her breath.

"I see, well then best of luck." Macao said as he got up and left while dragging Wakaba with him.

**Next Evening**

Today, everyone in Fairy Tail guild hall were chit-chatting with each other about Natsu becoming a Wizard Saint and visiting Mirajane.

"So you really came back to me huh?" Mira said with a smile as she and Natsu were walking down the road, towards her home almost every store was closed except some and yellow colored light was illuminating from them.

"Yup and well... Ultear wants us to be serious about our relationships and well she intends on marrying me and I wanted to know if you're fine with it?" Natsu asked as they stopped outside Mira's house.

"Well, honestly I don't mind until you give me that much attention." Mira said as she grabbed Natsu from his shirt's collar and brought their faces very close to each others.

"Oh, you can be damned sure I will." Natsu said as he French kissed Mira and when they broke the kiss, Mira dragged Natsu inside her home and...They ripped off their clothes and… You know what happens.

**Next Morning**

Mira's neighbors were complaining about sounds coming from her house the whole night... and she woke up naked with Natsu in his birthday suit and he was cuddling with her.

"Thanks for last night." Mira said as she kissed Natsu on his cheek.

**After Natsu and Mira got ready**

"So what is it you wanna talk to me about Natsu?" Mira asked as they sat down on the dining table.

"It's just, you see the thing is that... I don't know if I could spend much time with you and Ultear, you know Tartarus' responsibilities and well shit's going down." Natsu said as he sighed and started talking to himself.

"I see." She said hesitantly "Don't worry, we'll do it somehow." Mira cheered Natsu up.

"Thanks.-" Natsu was cut off by Wakaba shouting from outside.

"Mira! Natsu! THE TRIMENS ARE HERE! THEY WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING!" Wakaba shouted from outside.

"I SEE! THANK YOU!" Natsu eagerly shouted in reply.

"Let's go." Mira said as she and Natsu got out from the house and started running towards guild at full speed.

"Okay what the fuck is going on?" Natsu said as he kicked open the doors, which were promptly blown away...

"Recently we've been finding weird readings about Eternano around Tenrou Island." Hibiki said as he showed them the readings through his _Archive Magic_.

"I see. You have our gratitude." Wakaba said as he bowed.

"It's okay, men! Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus have been friends for a long time meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Ichiya said with his catchphrase men... seriously this is fuckin' annoying.

**In about an hour**

After The Trimens and Ichiya left, Natsu called Lahar and asked for a battleship so that they could sail towards Tenrou Island's location.

"Thank you very much Natsu." Macao said with his old smile and got smacked in the head by Natsu...

"You idiot! We're family and we help each other." Natsu said with his good ol' toothy grin.

"Guess, the heart of Fairy Tail is still alive huh?" Jet said as he sat down near Natsu.

"Depends on which side I'm." Natsu replied as he closed his eyes shut.

"Excuse me? Is Wizard Saint Natsu Dragneel here at the moment?" A rune knight said as he stopped outside the door.

"Yes, I'm Natsu Dragneel, how may I help you?" Natsu said as he walked towards the doors.

"Sir, the ship you asked for is ready at Hargeon Port." The rune knight said as he took his leave.

"Let's get going." Natsu said as he walked outside the guildhall with Mirajane, Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy following him.

**In the middle of sea**

"We're almost at Tenrou Island guys! Let's not lose to this heat!" Natsu said as he made the Fairy Tail sign and everyone followed him.

"Natsu, look who is that woman?" Mira said as she spotted a young blonde haired girl flying in the air, where the Tenrou Island was supposed to be located though.

"Mavis Vermillion was it? First Master of Fairy Tail." Natsu said as he looked into Mavis' green eyes.

"I didn't expect third generation of Fairy Tail to know about me honestly but I'm glad at least someone knows me. But that isn't the point, your friends are alive and so is Tenrou Island and they require your assistance in fighting the enemies." Mavis explained, her tone changing from amused to serious.

"I see but where is Tenrou Island?" Natsu said as he searched all the directions for Tenrou Island.

"Wait a minute." Mavis said as she brought her hands up in a slow motion and then clasped them, suddenly huge waves of water hit the ship and suddenly Tenrou Island with a golden sphere with Fairy Tail emblem on it rose from the water.

"Don't tell me, this is one of the three great Fairy spells..." Natsu said in his awe filled voice.

"Yes but we can explain later. Right now they need your help fending off enemies." Mavis said as he flew towards the island.

"JET! FOLLOW HER!" Natsu ordered as he ran fast even on water but just wasn't able to catch up with Mavis and ordered Jet to catch up with her with his impressive use of speed magic.

When Natsu reached the Island's certain part, he saw craters formed and Jet lying on the ground out cold and then he saw Team Tenrou fighting against some mages.

"Didn't expect you all to be alive." Natsu said out loud enough for everyone near him hear it clearly.

"Natsu?" Makarov said in surprised tone, everyone in Team Tenrou had jaws dropped.

"What is this? You have reinforcements?" A white haired man with a long beard said as he observed Natsu.

"He isn't a Fairy Tail member." Makarov simply stated.

"So a Magic Council's stinking member huh?" The White haired man said as he rubbed his beard.

"You do realize that I'm still here...?" Natsu said as he had a tick mark on his forehead. "Nonetheless, I'll do what Mavis asked me to do. Beat the hell out of the enemies present here."

"Do you really think you can possibly beat me? I'm Master Hades, Master of Grimoire Heart and your ex-guild's second master." Hades said in an arrogant tone.

"I'm Zancrow, this is Rustyrose, this is Kain, and this is Azuma." Zancrow introduced the remaining evil mages.

"Stand back." Natsu said as he walked into front of Team Tenrou.

"_**I, who is about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Demon, I laugh at Heavens and rule Hell and with this I shall become the Heavenly Demon E.N.D. and send you to the depths of Hell.**_" Natsu chanted in a foreign language which nobody could understand except Mavis and suddenly his body glowed in crimson color and when the light died down, there stood a true demon whose body is covered in Crimson colored flames.

"So this is the true Natsu, eh?" Makarov said with a smug ass grin. He, for some unknown, reason didn't give a jaw dropped or any other reaction, just a grin whereas everyone else had their jaws dropped excluding Mavis and Mira.

"_**My name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel, I'm the Master of Tartarus and the strongest being in existence**_" E.N.D. said as he flew high above in the air and suddenly disappeared in his neck breaking speed.

"_**Chain Magic**_" Hades said as chains made out of magic tried to stop _E.N.D._ but much to his dismay, they didn't and all he saw was darkness as did his lackeys.

"Natsu stop." Mira ordered as she realized that in this mode, he gives up his humanity.

"Hai." Natsu said as his body started turning back into his old body.

"Let's go to the boat and rest for a bit, we have a long way to go." Makarov said as he walked away with everyone following him.

**At boat**

As Natsu and Mira explained everything to Team Tenrou, they stood in awe.

"I it's clear Natsu, Fairy Tail is still your home and you can come back to us anytime you want." Makarov said as he sent a glance to Mavis.

"I know what you're thinking _third_ but this is just a ghost body." Mavis answered cutely.

"Very well,everyone lets rest." Makarov said everyone brought out mugs filled with beer, including the petit First Master.

**1 Week Later**

"Goodbye Natsu." Mira said as she gave Natsu a goodnight kiss as he walked away and disappeared into the forest which was lit with the beautiful light of the moon

"I never knew you and Natsu had a thing for each other." A certain red headed woman said as she walked at Mira's side.

"Can you really say that Erza? I know you are head over heels for Gray." Mira said as she smiled at Erza.

"What! No that's not true!" Erza said but her face betrayed that statement as it went scarlet red.

"A small tip for you Erza, Gray once shared that he liked you more than friend and sisterly way." Mira said as she smiled again and left for her house.

"Thanks Mira." Erza said to herself.

'Oh shit. I have a weird feeling...-' Mira was cut off by her thoughts as she rushed to the bathroom and threw up madly in the toilet.

**In Ultear and Natsu's chambers at the same time**

Ultear was throwing up madly in the toilet while Natsu tried consoling her or tried helping her feel better.

**Back to Mira**

'Guess I gotta visit Poryulisca.' Mira thought as she washed her face and then changed into her night gown and went to sleep.

**Morning**

As sun rose up, birds chirped up and sun rays fell on Mira's angelic face as she woke up and felt like throwing up,and after she was done with all that, she went to Poryulisca's.

"These are usually pregnancy's symptoms, I'll see if that's true or not." Poryulisca said as she checked Mira's stomach as a green light came from her hand.

"Well the news is good or bad, depending on the circumstances. You're pregnant." She said to the white haired mage.

**At Era with Ultear**

"Congratulations! You're pregnant." Doctor said as she left the room.

"Congratulations! I want a baby brother!" Meredy squealed as she hugged her Mom. Oh and Ultear officially adopted Meredy.

"Congratulations Ultear." Jellal said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you. I wish Natsu would've been here." Ultear said with a frown on her face.

_**Epilogue**_

After 9 Months, Ultear and Mirajane gave birth to twins, fraternal ones to be precise, what a coincidence. Ultear named her son Fuyu and her daughter Cynthia and Mira named her daughter Mavis and her son Lucifer. And in these 9 months, Natsu visited them every once in a while, as he was busy with Tartarus' work and Magic Council, he tried visiting them as much as possible but sadly couldn't that is why he sent his most trusted Etherious, Mard Geer Tartarus.

After 2 more years, Ultear and Mira gave birth to children again, this time Mira gave birth to a baby girl named Mayumi and Ultear gave birth to a baby boy named Igneel. After he had his 6 children, he proposed to both Ultear and Mirajane and they got married in Kardia Cathedral.

And well, when Natsu was in his E.N.D. mode (Not the battle one just E.N.D. mode) he had a one night stand with Sayla and Kyouka and they both ended up pregnant. So yeah, Natsu is dad of 10 children, including 2 Etherious' and Meredy.

In these past 15 years, Gray got married to Erza, Juvia to Lyon, Happy to Lucy, Jellal to Meredy, Laxus to Cana, Levy to Gajeel, Jet to Droy, Bisca to Alzack, Carla to Pantherlily and other pairings and they had their children as well..

* * *

This is it guys, I thought instead of doing 2 chapters why shouldn't I do it in 1. So, yeah sorry if it's small but it works right? :D And I'll be revealing the children in the sequel so keep an eye out for that and Happy x Lucy FTW :3 and well yeah..

_**Beta'd by ShesTheBoss19(Note from Beta. Hope you don't mind me putting this in here but I'd like to show my appreciation for the story. Have a Happy Easter)**_


End file.
